


Fallen Through Time

by Nagron_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of jimon in the beginning, endgame saphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: The year is 2020. Simon Lewis, a mundane, is dragged out of bed in the wee hours of the night by pompous ass Jace Wayland. During a nightly patrol the pair is attacked by a time warping demon. Suddenly, Simon finds himself out of place and out of time – in the war-ridden city of New York.Lost and confused, Simon is unfortunately captured by the vampire clan of New York where he meets their sardonic leader, Raphael Santiago. Who, Simon has known to be dead for a long time. This Raphael shows him a love so pure that Simon becomes a man torn between two worlds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Outlander wanting to rewatch it all before the new season starts up this Spring and this idea popped into my head. Also, I wanted some Saphael distraction I hate how this season kind of destroyed them.
> 
> Before we begin I would love to thank shantelephonemeh for helping me out with the summary. I couldn't had done it without. Thank you for me helping me out with the summary and for making it run a lot smoother. 
> 
> FYI: there's a bit of Jimon in the beginning but at the end its and will always be Saphael.

**_2020_ **

 

Simon is lying in bed in that purgatory state you’re in before you fall asleep. The mundane wasn’t dead to the world quite yet; there was something his mind was trying to make him remember. He had some type of unfinished business. The nerd ran a mental checklist. Somewhere between his mental sorting he felt the other side of bed depress. He smiled into his pillow.

“I was wondering when you were going to show,” he mumbled, sleepily.

“How did you know it was me?” came the reply, his voice filled with mirth.

The mundane felt movement then a pair of large arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

“Just a lucky guess,” he whispered, he was almost asleep. He missed the pompous ass.

“I don’t know if I should feel offended,” said the man, whispered into his shoulder. “You’re in bed with me and you’re falling asleep.”

Simon smiled into his pillow again. It wasn’t his fault that the Shadowhunter was done so late. “Not my fault you finished so damn late,” said Simon, as he began to wake up, his sleepiness leaving him. He felt the man behind him still.

“What are you doing Jace?”

“Snuggling,” said the Shadowhunter, of course.

This had Simon fully awake. He knew that tone. “Is there a particular good reason why you’re snuggling?” inquired the nerd, not wanting to get out of the embrace. Jace was real good at cuddling.

Jace hummed. Stupid Shadowhunters.

“Jace,” Simon warned. He wasn’t in the mood. The mundane just wanted to sleep. “Just tell me so I can go to sleep.”

“I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite mundane,” replied Jace.

Simon snorted. Jace smiled into his shoulder. The mundane knew him so well.

“You’re so full of shit,” snapped out Simon, as he nuzzled his pillow.

Instead of a witty retort, Jace stuck his nose into the crook of his neck and breathed in. They had a weird relationship.

“Again, you’re full of shit,” said Simon, as he got out of the bed taking the blankets with him. He padded out of his bedroom and into the living room.

When he entered the living room Jace was lounging on the couch with a smug smile on his face, the living room window wide open. Simon whined, as he stomped his foot down like a child.

“You’re an ass,” he accused.

Jace laughed. Good thing his mother and sister weren’t home.

Simon growled, as he padded over to the couch. The pompous ass made room so the mundane can settle beside him. “I hate you,” said Simon, as he made himself comfortable.

Jace snorted. “We need your help with something,” said the man. Ah-Ha! There it was.

 

About an hour later the two arrived at their destination, an abandoned warehouse. Two bikes were already there when they arrived. Simon waited for Jace to place his bike on its kickstand. The mundane hopped off the bike, placing the helmet onto the back seat.

Simon shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was a chilly night. He preferred to be in his warm bed. The nerd hoped whatever Jace needed help with was a big deal. He needed sleep. Dammit.

Simon followed Jace into the warehouse where Clary was on the ground drawing symbols and Magnus was lighting up candles with a flick of a wrist. Alec and Izzy stood to the side as they looked around the place. What was going on?

“What’s going on guys?” asked Simon, he was confused.

Alec threw him a blank stare. Typical. The man hated him and he didn’t even know what he did.

Izzy threw him a small smile. “Valentine,” she responded. Of course, it was always Valentine.

Clary looked up from her drawing, sending her best friend a small smile then proceeded with her drawing.

Magnus smiled at the mundane as he approached him. Jace stood beside Simon. “Ah, Samuel about time you showed up,” greeted Magnus.

Simon frowned at the man. “What do you need?”

Magnus gave him a look of mock hurt. “I’m insulted that you would say such a thing,” he said, his voice laced with amusement.

Simon smiled up at the man. “You’re full of shit, Magnus,” replied Simon, his voice soft.

Alec glared at him. Magnus smiled at the nerd. “I need your blood,” said Magnus.

As soon those words left the warlock’s mouth, the windows shattered. Jace shoved Simon away making the mundane lose his balance and fall onto the cold ground.

“Demons,” yelled Alec.

Something heavy hit the floor making it shake. His ears perked up as he heard a dragging, slithering noise. Simon was terrified.

Alec grabbed an arrow from his quiver and aimed for one while Izzy got her whip ready. Magnus fired fireballs at the creatures while Clary got her seraph blade ready.

Simon turned around when he heard the weird dragging sound again. There crouched against the floor staring at him was a long, scaled creature. It flicked its tongue out as it hissed at him. He turned to run but it was too late. He felt excruciating pain. He screamed out.

“Simon,” he heard Clary and Jace yell out.

Then the world went white.

++

**_April 2016_ **

 

It felt like he has been falling for hours. An ear shattering noise echoed. He screamed, raising his hands to shield his face, even though it was already too late. He felt fresh cuts on his face. Then an unseen force threw the poor mundane backwards. His body connected with something solid only to have it shatter. Simon felt the pricks on his back; he had just fallen through glass.

What was happening? He had just been in a warehouse with his friends.

Simon continued to fall. Then he seemed to hover in mid-air then he stopped. It was like in slow motion, he saw nothing but glass walls with tree branches connecting them all. Glaring darkness soon consumed him as he felt something shatter against his body. More glass?

Noise filled his ears once more, a loud bang. He saw New York then he was falling again. Simon screamed as a looming dark shape came into view. He tried to turn his body, better to fall back first then to have his face crash into it. Glass breaking echoed in his ears as his back connected with the body he just flattened.

“Raphael!” he heard someone shout.

A pained noise came from the person he just landed on. Simon gasped.

“I..I’m sorry,” Simon gasped out, as he scrambled off the poor guy. He felt so weak. He was half awake.

Wide black eyes looked down at him, dark hair as night.

“Simon?”

He heard his own name before darkness consumed him.

“He has some nerve,” growled out Stan, as he unsheathed his claws.

Raphael looked up in shock. “Stan,” yelled out the New York clan leader, his voice hard. It was an order.

Lily frowned as she took a step forward. Something wasn’t right. Stan growled as he retracted his claws. He hated that kid with a searing passion. They welcomed him into their clan, gave him shelter, taught him the basics of vampirism. And what did he do? He betrayed them.

“Listen,” said Raphael, as he nodded towards the unconscious man.

Lily and Stan listened. Their ears perked up as they heard something they hadn’t heard in a very long time. They heard a heartbeat, a very strong heartbeat. And it came from the unconscious man on the ground. Simon Lewis wasn’t dead, he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see you again on the next chapter


End file.
